


The Heart of a Man

by jarethsdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsdragon/pseuds/jarethsdragon
Summary: One night, Genji hears something extraordinary





	The Heart of a Man

Genji paced the small common area silently. It was effortless to pace the wooden floor and since his cyborg body did not need nearly the sleep of his organic compatriots, he was often left pacing late into the night. This room was boring—a television mounted on the wall, two couches and a low coffee table—but it served as a place for morning birds to share a cup of coffee or tea and night owls to watch television or talk.

But even the night owls were in bed now, and no one seemed to be around.

So, he paced the room. Back and forth and back and forth. He listened to the little apartments of the agents and analysts settle into the sleepy time sounds. Everything was growing more and more quiet—except for a persistent buzzing from the room on the other side of the wall from the television.

The cyborg ninja crept closer to the wall, vaguely alarmed at the sound. It was not an obvious alarm—not a cell phone left alone or an alarm clock. It wasn’t a machine or clock—the time was 12:36:55 and nothing should be ringing.

Then the other sound—a high pitched, feminine gasp.

Genji listened, looking at the wall blankly. It was partially in him to find and knock on the door, but a part of him held back, curious.

The buzzing was pulsing now—buzzing high and then low and then high again. The feminine whimpers—he could hear them with his cybernetics quite clearly—rose and fell as well. He smirked—suddenly realizing the sound for what it was.

The feminine moan was deep and throaty and the buzzing went high for several minutes. She whimpered, “Oh…no, please, don’t…stop.”

His ears and face went pink. It sounded like someone was having fun. Not that he could anymore—his cybernetic body was neither equipped for such functions nor was it possible for it to feel such things. He remembered it, though—remembered the wash of pleasure and the burn of flirtation and the press of hot bodies against each other. He remembered the sweat, the salt and tang and the smells of pleasure.

The buzzing riveted him. It was gradually turning up—more and more intensely. The moans were stifled slightly, soft panting getting louder. “Please…please…please,” she chanted.

Genji’s fists balled up as he listened. He could picture her—almost. A thin girl with a rocking set of curves on the standard issue bed, a fleshy dildo pumping in and out from between her legs. He didn’t know precisely which one it was—but all of the agents and even the analysts were in great physical shape.

There was a brief silence and Genji’s fists balled tighter. Then the buzzing—low and slow—began again. Her voice was more hushed—almost breathless—and moaned, “D-d-don’t hurt me…. I…I need you so badly….”

His entire body curled into a knot. Whoever it was, she didn’t need to be hurt. The entire Overwatch team was top notch and…and no one deserved to be hurt. Definitely not so much that it spilled out during sex.

“P-please…more,” she whimpered. Then a soft cry.

Genji almost cried out himself. He wished he was a whole man. Someone who could go into that apartment and lay down with her and kiss her worries away. He wished he was a whole man who could take that woman into his arms and show her all the pleasures of the flesh.

“Oh…give me more!” Suddenly the buzzing turned up. “I…I need more.”

Genji’s teeth gritted and his cybernetic fingers unclenched enough to reach out to the wall. He would have given her more. More and more and more until she couldn’t stop the pleasure and she fell apart in his arms.

She was whimpering still. He could picture her canting up her hips, trying to welcome in her toy. If he had been a whole man, he would have been palming his cock, welcoming the pleasure in his veins. If only he had been a whole man—a man who could make her feel good….

Suddenly, there was a sob. “Please…please give me more. I’ll be good. I promise.” Then the buzzing went high. “I’ll be so good for you.”

Genji nodded in agreement, frozen with his hands on the wall. Whispering softly, he nodded, “I know, baby. I know.”

“I want you,” she whispered again in a strangled whimper.

Without thinking, he replied, “I want you, too.”

His whole body tensed, curling in frustration and anger. If only. If only. If only he was a man and not a machine. If only he was able to go to her and curl his hands around her hips and just let her feel good. Angry again, even angrier, he leaned his whole body against the wall. His chest felt aflame even against the cool plaster of the wall.

She moaned again, her pants faintly audible. His fingers pressed against the wall, stroking it idly, as he imagined that warm body under them. Whoever it was, he was going to find her and spend a week listening to her voice. Listening to such soft and sexy tones was the only pleasure he had left. He’d record every breath, every timber and pitch so that he could hear it over and over.

She was shifting, her voice a little strangled as she tried some new position. “I…I love you so much. I have for so long. Ever since I first…saw you.”

Genji’s hands balled into fists. She was undoubtedly talking about someone else. She had to be. Maybe 76. Maybe McCree since he seemed to attract such attention on a regular basis. It didn’t matter—tonight he wanted to pretend it was him.

“Honey,” she panted. “What took you so long? Why…make me wait?”

“I..,” he whispered in return. “My soul still burns.” She moaned on queue. “The heart of a man still beats inside of me.”

She must have been close because he heard a strangled cry of pleasure. His fists flinched back, afraid to even touch the wall because he knew he would dig through it to get to her. He was about to walk away entirely—to avoid this wall for the rest of its existence—when he heard her one last cry, “Genji….Anata.”

Genji gasped, his cybernetics twitching uncontrollably and his mind short circuiting entirely. But he was not a whole man…

 

**Author's Note:**

> First smut. First fic on this site. Look for my tamer stuff on fan fiction dot net / jarethsdragon


End file.
